


Shoot Your Goo

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Bathing, Food Play, Frotting, Gunge, M/M, Masturbation, WAM, blowjob, goo, showering, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: In the aftermath of their guest spot on Good Mythical Morning, Dan and Arin learn a few things.





	Shoot Your Goo

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel, thank you darling!
> 
> The episode of Good Mythical Morning referenced is _Super Mario Smash Block Challenge ft. Game Grumps_ , and the fic will make more sense if you've seen that episode.

"I just want you to know that I hate you," said Dan.

"I know," said Arin, as they both made their way towards the Good Mythical Morning bathroom.

Other members of the Mythical Crew were milling about, but mostly cleaning up the studio, which made sense.

Between the eggs, the mushrooms, the frappuccino mix... it was probably a mess. 

"I hate you so much," said Dan. "I hate you like... in that one thing. Crud. That thing."

"What are you talking about?"

Dan, in his bedraggled Luigi costume, looked over at Arin, his expression annoyed.

"The... thing. You know." Dan made a vague gesture.

His hair was sticking to his face, and there were eggs and mushrooms down the back of the stupid Luigi costume. 

It was even in his _underwear_. 

How the fuck had it gotten in his underwear?!

He was standing on a plastic sheet next to the... what, were they called the Mythical Shower or something?

Knowing this place, probably.

Rhett and Link, god bless 'em, knew how to do the whole branding thing.

The shower head was unusually high up, and it took Dan a minute to realize why; Rhett was a fucking giraffe of a human being.

Of course they'd need a special kind of shower stall, in order for Rhett to actually get clean.

... shit, Dan remembered his time in Japan, and feeling like the attack of the fifty foot man.

He'd have to make sympathetic noises to Rhett next time they hung out.

But there was Arin, with his big, stupid, friendly face, and _Arin_ didn't smell like eggs and frappe and mushrooms, _Arin_ didn't even look that gross, he just had a little egg in his shoes, maybe a bit of frappe.

Jerk.

"I have no mouth, and I must scream," Dan said suddenly, as Arin closed the door behind them, 

"What?"

It took Dan a minute to realize that Arin was in there with him.

"Why are you here?"

"I figured I'd keep you company," Arin said. "Since, you know, I don't wanna just sit out there twiddling my thumbs."

Dan rolled his eyes.

" _I Have No Mouth, And I Must Scream_ ," Dan repeated.

"What's that?"

"Creepy ass short story by Harlan Ellison," said Dan. 

He took the hat off first, and his sticky, disgusting hair was still sticking to his head.

Urrrrrrgh.

He gave a full body shudder, his whole body just one big ball of "gross."

He caught Arin looking at him with an interested expression, which was... not expected.

Arin, who was also getting naked.

"You think they'll let us keep the costumes?"

"I mean," said Dan, "I think this one is pretty much beyond saving."

Arin was just... standing in the small bathroom in his underwear, which was pink and printed with little dinosaurs.

... Dan was, admittedly, fond of that underwear.

Although holy god, did Arin have an erection?

"Really, dude?"

Dan indicated Arin's boner.

"It's not what it looks like?" 

Arin looked sheepish.

Dan crossed his arms across his chest, the big stupid gloves still on his hands.

"I dunno, Arin," Dan said, his voice deadpan. "What do you think it looks like?"

"... it probably looks like I'm taking great pleasure in your suffering," Arin admitted. 

Dan kept glaring.

"It's not that I take pleasure in your suffering," Arin said quickly. "I mean, I'll admit, it's pretty funny...."

"So now you get boners when you think something is funny?"

Dan was, admittedly, partially being a douche because he could.

What's the point of having a boyfriend who was easily riled up and enjoyed being riled up?

"I mean, sometimes," said Arin. "The thing kind of has a mind of its own."

Dan snorted.

"I feel so _gross_ ," he said, his voice going whiny.

"You could start taking a shower," Arin pointed out. 

"Yeah, but, like, part of feeling this gross is feeling overwhelmed by the gross," said Dan. "I don't know how to get less gross in a way that doesn't involve getting more gross."

"That's the dumbest shit I ever heard," Arin said, not unkindly.

Dan stuck his tongue out, and blew a raspberry.

Although then he was tasting his own face, and... ew.

Urgh.

"It's all over my everything," Dan whined.

"Your everything everything?"

"It feels like my everything-everything," said Dan. "All of my places."

"Do you want me to check all your places for you?"

Arin was waggling his eyebrows.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously offering to stick your dick up my ass right now?"

"I'm almost always offering to stick my dick up your ass," Arin said, as he shoved his underwear off and down, so that he was now standing completely naked in the Mythical Bathroom.

What would an actual mythical bathroom be like?

"Say it a little louder, Arin," Dan said, his tone dry. "I think that some people in the next country didn't hear you."

Arin opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

Dan covered Arin's mouth with one hand, still in the big stupid glove.

"... ew," said Arin, pulling back and making a face. "Ew, ew, those are covered in all that... gunge."

"You don't like it, huh?" Dan put a hand on top of Arin's head, and now there was more gunge on Arin's head.

Arin made a distressed noise, but he didn't pull away.

"Dude," Arin said, and yeah, there was more whine in his voice, but he wasn't pulling away or telling Dan to quit it.

"What?"

"You're really gross right now," said Arin. 

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"It's your fault, mostly," Arin pointed out, and he was looking amused.

And aroused.

Very aroused.

His face was turning red.

... huh.

"Do you have some kind of weird fetish?"

"I've probably got a bunch of weird fetishes," Arin said, but he was very clearly avoiding Dan's eyes eyes.

Dan took the stupid gloves off, and then he cupped Arin's cheek.

"Are you seriously getting off to the fact that I am, like, super gross right now?"

"You're super gross all the time," Arin demurred.

Dan rolled his eyes, although there was a pang - old insecurities rising up.

But then again, Arin had similar insecurities about himself - he worried about smelling bad, he worried about people finding him... well, gross.

So fuck it.

"Tell me if you think I'm attractive right now," Dan said, and he had his hands on Arin's shoulders.

"I think you're attractive all the time," Arin said, and he was looking at Dan with bright eyes.

His cock was hard, and it was pressing against the front of Dan's costume. 

Dan rolled his eyes, and he kissed Arin, because what else was he going to do?

The Mythical bathroom had a lock on the door, and the two of them were kissing, deep, sweet, soul kissing, and Arin was moaning against Dan's mouth, clutching at Dan's sticky, disgusting self.

And Dan let Arin do it, let Arin clutch and pull, because there is something visceral about being wanted like this, some inner lonely part, and being held and kissed like he was the last person in the world was doing... things to him.

And Arin was running his hands up and down Dan's sides, gathering up more of the gunk, and that was more of a mess, that was... that was gross, but in a kink of sexy way.

... sort of?

Maybe it was the fact that Arin was so into it that made it sexy.

Being covered in flour and frappe and raw eggs and mushrooms and who knew what else was... well, it was gross as hell, but there was something really gratifying about being found sexy while being gross. 

Even at his most disgusting, Arin thought he was the hottest thing on legs.

"We should take a shower," Dan said quietly. "They're gonna wonder what we're doing."

"They probably already think that we're fucking," said Arin, in a philosophical tone of voice. "And anyway, we're best buds. Rhett and Link probably have sex in here all the time."

Dan paused, trying to imagine that.

The logistics would... certainly be something, that was for sure.

And then Arin was kissing him again, and Arin's hands were in Dan's hair, and Arin's cock was grinding against Dan's, through the thin fabric of the costume and Dan's boxers.

Dan's boxers, which were wet and sticky and sticking _to_ him.

It was almost like he'd creamed his jeans, except... well, it was a lot more... wide spread.

He'd never cum so hard that he got it all the way to the waistband of his pants, but that... didn't necessarily make the association any less strong.

"C'mon," said Arin. "I... I really need you to be naked right now."

"Need it, huh?"

Dan stood back, and then he was kicking his gross shoes off, wriggling his toes in the wet socks.

He stooped down to pull his socks off, and he almost got a dick in the eye for his troubles.

"Can you take, like... three steps back?"

Dan looked up at Arin, trying to couch his terms in a way that didn't sound too... bossy.

"Sorry," Arin said, and he cleared his throat, taking a step back and wrapping his hand around his cock.

"We should give the shower, like, cursory scrubbing or something before we leave," said Dan.

"You think?"

"I mean, maybe I'm reading the situation right, but I think there's gonna be, like, jizz all over everything," said Dan.

He was pushing the straps of the overalls off of his shoulders, and pulled the shirt up and off of his body.

God, but that polyester didn't breathe.

His chest was still slimy and gross with all of the various... whatnot.

He kicked everything off, and then he was naked.

Very, very naked, and Arin was also looking at him with a hungry look, also naked.

"Fuck," Arin said, his voice thick. "Holy... dude, you really are the hottest thing on legs in, like, a ten mile radius."

"Don't let Suzy hear you say that," Dan said, his voice half teasing.

"I said ten mile radius," said Arin. "I'm sure we're more than ten miles away from her."

"And then I'm the second hottest thing on legs?"

"No, then you're _both_ the hottest things on legs. It's a hotness tie."

Dan snorted, but he was grinning as he got into the shower stall.

How could he resist smiling, with the blatant sincerity scrawled across Arin's face like sky writing? 

That much feeling aimed at you can be... well, scary, but there was something gratifying about it. 

* * *

Arin joined him, and the two of them were pressed together under the falling water.

The falling water, which was drenching Dan's hair, and the stuff in it was... clumping.

Urrgh.

"Hold on, let me," Arin said, and his hands were going up, to gather some shampoo, and then he had his hands in his hair, and Dan was kissing Arin - there had to be a point A to a point B, but Dan had missed it.

One minute, Arin was massaging shampoo into Dan's hair. 

The next, Dan was pressing Arin against the wall of the shower, and they were kissing like it was the end of the world.

Dan's cock was pressed against Arin's belly, and Arin's cock was pressed against Dan's, and Arin's hands were _still_ working the shampoo down into Dan's scalp, which was frankly pretty impressive.

Arin was a good multitasker.

Dan kissed Arin, and he pressed their cocks together, as the water beat against his back, finally getting rid of the layer of raw egg and dried whipped cream and who knew what else.

And Arin was bucking his hips forward, moaning against Dan's mouth, and their cocks were rubbing together, leaking pre, and the water was making everything slippery.

Dan kept his eyes shut as Arin washed his hair, and everything was darkness and heat, the furnace of Arin's body, the steamy warmth of the hot water all around them....

The shampoo smelled faintly like oranges, and the smell of it was filling up Dan's whole head, mixing with the scent of Arin's... well, Arin-ness, and then Arin was gasping against Dan's mouth, and Arin's hips were bucking, and Arin was cumming, semen dripping across the backs of Dan's knuckles, and then Dan was jerking his own cock, still holding on to Arin's cock, using Arin's cum as lube.

Dan came, and then he was swearing, because he was dizzy, but Arin's had left his hair, and were wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright.

"Fuck," Dan mumbled. "Holy... _fuck_!"

"I know, right?"

"Right," Dan said thickly. "But I think we need to wash all the various whatnot out of my places."

"Yeah," Arin agreed. 

There was another kiss, and then a banging on the door.

"You guys alright in there?"

It sounded like Chase.

"Fine," Dan yelled. "I'm just trying to get _raw egg_ out of my _hair_!"

"Right," called Chase. "Just making sure!"

Arin and Dan made eye contact - and then Dan closed his eyes quickly, because the shampoo was beginning to drip.

But he was biting back the urge to start laughing, really hard. 

This was all so ridiculous, like being on one of those ridiculous game shows for kids, back in the nineties.

Only... well, a lot more adult.

* * *

"Dude," said Arin, a few days later, when there was a lull in the game they were recording, "I read that short story you were talking about." 

"Which one?"

" _I Have No Mouth, And I Must Scream_ ," said Arin. "That shit... really fucked me up."

"They made a game out of it," said Dan. "In the nineties."

"I think I remember seeing that," said Arin. "It's... it's really fucked up."

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "I also made the mistake of reading it when I was really stoned, so I ended up having _weird_ fuckin' dreams."

Arin gave a full body shiver.

"We should play that game some time," said Dan. "I've been feeling too content in my day to day life. Not enough debilitating depression weighing me down."

"We'll make Ross and Brian play it," Arin, his tone airy.

"... oh god," Dan said, and then he was laughing, curling up in a ball, his head thrown back as he cackled like a hyena.

"Next time on Game Grumps," Arin said, and then he turned off the recording equipment, as Dan finally caught his breath, flopping back.

He glanced at Arin, and saw that his best friend was looking downright... worried. 

Huh.

"You okay, man?"

Dan shot Arin a concerned look.

"Yeah," Arin said, and he took a deep breath, blushing. "This is, like, super embarrassing, but... remember the Good Mythical Morning stuff?"

"I can't fuckin' forget that," Dan grumbled. "I still feel like I'm covered by gunge."

"Yeah. Um." 

Arin was licking his lips.

"What's up?"

"I...." Arin put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, and his face was turning red. "Would you ever wanna... do that again?"

"What, guest star on Good Mythical Morning, dress up as the Super Mario Brothers, get a bunch of random shit dumped on me in specifics, and then frot in their showers?"

"... well, okay, not that specifically," said Arin. 

He was still blushing.

"So which bit was the bit that you would wanna do again?"

"The... messy bit," said Arin. "You know. Maybe, like, we could have a food fight or something."

"Eh...."

Dan made a face, and Arin's own face fell.

"You're right," said Arin. "It's stupid, forget it."

"No," Dan said quickly. "No, it's fine. I'm okay, with like... I'm okay with getting messy. I just don't want to waste food."

"Oh," said Arin. "So if I found, like, inedible food, you'd be willing to, like, dump it on me, or maybe let me dump it on you?"

"Sure," said Dan, and he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. "Although let's try to keep it sanitary."

"Right, right," Arin said, and he was nodding. "That makes sense." Then he paused. "What counts as sanitary?"

"If we're gonna do this we could, like, do it in a kiddy pool or the bathtub or something like that, so we don't have to worry about getting, like, pudding on the carpet or whatever."

"Right, right," said Arin. "That makes sense."

"If you're, like... into this kinda thing," Dan said, "it's okay."

"Hm?"

Arin was blushing again, blushing hard enough that it looked like his ears were going to start turning red.

"I'm not gonna, like, yell at you or whatever for this," Dan said. "I think it's a little weird, but... whatever. There's weirder shit out there."

"I know it's gross," Arin said.

Dan shrugged.

"I mean, it's not the most... like, clean thing, but sex isn't exactly clean either. Even if you're using condoms and whatever, you're still... it's still gonna be, you know, gooey."

"You couldn't have put that in a more appealing way?"

Arin wrinkled his nose. 

"I'm sorry, mister "shoot your goo" is complaining about my phrasing?!"

"... I can't argue with that," said Arin, "although I want to."

"I feel like you wanna argue with everyone about something, at some point," said Dan, his tone teasing. 

Arin snorted, and he prodded at Dan.

"But yeah," Arin said. "I'll, uh... I'll keep that in mind. What you said about food, I mean."

"Right," said Dan. "You ready for the next episode?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

A few more weeks passed.

Dan.. watched porn. 

Weird porn, where people got into pie fights, or dumped giant buckets of slime on each other, and okay it was pretty hot, especially when they rolled around in it, or rubbed it on each other.

He even had a few fantasies involving Arin, because... well, these days a decent chunk of his fantasies involved Arin. 

* * *

"I'm gonna apologize to you Lovelies in advance," Arin said, about a month after the Good Mythical Morning episode. "I've got this new... bullshit smoothie stuff, and it's doing some weird shit to my stomach."

"Yeah?"

An idea was beginning to percolate in Dan's head.

"Yeah, you don't wanna know," Arin said, and he made a face.

"I think I've got an idea, yeah," said Dan, wrinkling his nose. "Maybe you should stop using it?"

"I got, like, this giant _vat_ of the stuff," said Arin.

"... how did you end up with a giant vat of smoothie stuff?"

"I won it in a raffle," said Arin.

"Since when do you enter raffles?"

"Since a month's worth of matcha was on offer," said Arin. "I love matcha. Suzy loves matcha. That shit would've been finished in, like, a week, tops. Versus this blueberry... monstrosity, which Suzy won't touch, and which I've been having like, a spoonful every morning for the past few days, except my stomach is hating me."

"So get rid of it," said Dan. 

Hmm.

"I can't just throw it out, I gotta get _some_ use out of it," Arin said, and there was a note of a whine in his voice. "I won that! I never win shit!"

"I'm sure I can think of something to do with all of that stuff," said Dan, and he was making Significant Eye Contact.

Arin was flushing.

Dan grinned.

"So," Dan said, redirecting the conversation like a traffic cop, "where are you supposed to go next?"

"Huh? Oh! Um." Arin cleared his throat. "I think along the river, first...."

* * *

When the episode was finished, and the two of them were mooching around, Dan stretched, aware of Arin's eyes on him. 

"So," said Dan, after a few minutes of slightly awkward silence, as the both of them checked their phones, "how would you feel about me getting back at you?"

"Getting back at me?"

"You know. For that Good Mythical Morning stuff," said Dan.

"What would, uh... what would that entail?"

"Well," said Dan, "I was thinking, since you can't really keep drinking that smoothie stuff, maybe I could just make a giant batch of it and dump it over your head."

"... oh," Arin said, his voice quiet. 

"So would you be up for that? Or would that feel too wasteful?"

"I mean," said Arin, "I'd probably be getting more out of it than I am now."

He laughed a bit unsteadily.

"So you wanna do it?"

"Sure," said Arin. "Why the fuck not?"

"When do you wanna do it?"

"Saturday? Suzy's got a thing, so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Awesome," said Dan.

Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed Arin, a quick peck on the lips.

Arin flushed, but he looked pleased.

"What was that for?"

"'cause I wanted to," said Dan. "Ready to get back to work?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

On Saturday morning, Dan got a weird text.

_This is gonna sound really weird,_ typed Arin, _but do you think you could get a clean bucket?_

_You don't have any buckets?_

_I do, but they've all had cleaning stuff in them, and I don't know if I want them getting on me._

Dan couldn't really argue with that logic.

So he stopped by the local hardware store, and he bought a cheap bucket - the kind of thing you'd use to mop a floor.

He was blushing, just a bit, but hopefully the nice lady at the hardware store didn't notice.

Why would she care, anyway?

So he bought his bucket, and he made his way to the Berhow-Hanson house.

* * * 

Arin answered the door, and he looked.. downright nervous. 

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," said Dan, and he smiled nervously at Arin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Arin, and he rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I'm this weird mix of, like, super turned on and super anxious."

"What are you so anxious about?"

"... does this make me, like, weird?"

Dan kicked his shoes off, and handed the bucket to Arin. 

"I mean, it's not that weird," said Dan. "If you can find a shower cap that contain my hair, I'll totally let you do it to me."

"What, really?"

Arin's face looked like Christmas had come early, and brought his birthday along to the party.

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "I just... really don't want to wash my hair again."

"Yeah, fair enough," said Arin. 

He still looked embarrassed. 

Dan leaned forward, and he kissed Arin, to calm his friend's mind, and because Arin kept shooting him anxious puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," said Dan. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"I figure you could, uh... we could dump it into the bucket and make it all gross and, you know, slimy, and then I could sit in the tub and you could dump it on my head."

"Sounds good," said Dan. "And this won't do anything bad to your pipes or whatever?"

"Nah, they should be good," said Arin. "Do you want me to be naked?"

"That'd make the most sense," said Dan. "Where's the stuff?"

"It's in the kitchen," said Arin, and then he was laughing. "Fuck, I feel like we're doing a goddamn drug deal."

"You haven't done nearly enough drug deals," Dan scolded, making his way towards the kitchen.

The thing on the counter did indeed look like a vat. 

Dan opened the lid carefully, and then he closed it pretty quickly, as a wave of artificial blueberry washed over him.

He wrinkled his nose.

"Ew."

"I know, right?"

"And this is the stuff that's been fucking you up?"

"Yep," said Arin. 

"Your poor stomach," Dan said, and he tucked the vat under his arm. "Okay. Shall we?"

"... okay," said Arin, although he still looked nervous.

* * *

"Should I dump the powder in and then the water, or should I do the water and then the powder?"

"I have no fuckin' idea," said Arin, and he looked amused. "They never have these problems in the pornos I watch."

"Well, yeah, but I bet they've done this a million times in the pornos," said Dan. 

"Yeah, fair," said Arin. 

"Maybe you should get naked," said Dan. 

"You think?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan, and he licked his lips. 

He watched Arin undress, and then he dumped the powder into the bucket.

And then he reached a problem.

"We have nothing to stir this with," said Dan. 

"Oh," said Arin. "Um. You could use... hmm... a broom handle."

"Is Suzy gonna kill me?"

"Suzy isn't going to kill you," Arin promised. 

"I'll get that, you get in the tub, okay?"

"Right," said Arin, and he smiled nervously at Dan. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm great with it," Dan promised. "Just... stay put. I'll be right back."

"Like I'll go wandering around naked," Arin called after Dan, as Dan went to find a broom handle to use to mix things with. 

“It’s your house,” Dan called back.

* * * 

Dan mixed up the goop.

It really was goop - it looked like some kind of slime, or maybe really thin lube.

It smelled - revoltingly - like fake blueberries.

“When my sister was little, she had those Strawberry Shortcake dolls,” said Dan. “You know, the ones that smelled like stuff?”

“Yeah?”

“She had a blueberry one. It smelled kinda like this. Only a lot… weaker. And more like plastic.”

“Oh shit,” said Arin. “Is this gonna kill your boner?”

“I mean, you’re standing there naked,” said Dan. “I don’t think there’s much that’s gonna kill my boner. I might end up getting a boner to kid’s toys from the eighties, which is a weird thing to think about….”

“Right,” said Arin.

“You should probably sit,” Dan said, “so I can dump it on your head without throwing my back out.”

“And so that I’m at perfect blowjob height,” Arin sassed.

“That too,” Dan agreed.

Arin blushed.

“So?”

“Fuckin’... come at me, bro,” said Arin, and he settled on the tub, sitting awkwardly on his knees, his thighs pressed into the edge of the tub. 

Dan carefully lifted up the sloshing bucket, then paused, and put it down gently.

Arin looked up at him, concerned.

“What’s up?”

“I’m gonna take my clothes off too,” Dan said, pulling his shirt up and off of himself, then wriggling out of his jeans, kicking them off and into the hall. “So they don’t get stained.”

“Oh. Right. That would follow, yeah,” said Arin, looking sheepish.

Dan grinned down at him, his expression fond. 

“You ready?”

Dan picked up the bucket again, with more conviction this time.

“Bring it on,” Arin said, and he leaned back. 

Dan tipped the bucket, the blueberry goo slowly coming out of the bucket to drizzle on Arin’s head, then more, so that about half of it was splashing down on Arin, and okay, yeah, some of it was getting on Dan, but that was okay, because fuck, the _look_ on Arin’s face.

“Holy shit,” Arin sputtered, and he was… he was actually shaking, rubbing his hands across himself, spreading the goo all along his skin. “This feels so weird.”

“Do you like it?”

Dan put the bucket down carefully, nearly dizzy from the artificial blueberry. 

“Fuck, it’s… dude,” said Arin, and now his hand was going to his dick, and he was hard, stroking himself. “Do you think you could pour it on me while I blow you?”

“... I could try,” Dan said. “I just don’t want to hit you in the head.”

“You’ll be fine,” Arin reassured him, and his eyes were on Dan’s cock, as he leaned forward. 

Dan shoved his underwear down, and then he leaned to the side, grabbing the bucket and beginning to pour the goo back onto Arin’s head, along Arin’s back.

Arin moaned, and the moans reverberated down Dan’s cock, as Dan dumped the last of the goo onto Arin, watching it cascade along Arin’s back, Arin’s shoulders, plastering Arin’s hair down to his scalp, and he was jerking himself so hard that it was making wet, squelching sounds, probably aided by the goo.

And Arin was taking… all of Dan’s cock into his mouth, oh god, and Dan had to grab at Arin’s head with one hand, as the last of the goo dripped out, and then Arin was taking Dan all the way down his throat, and Dan was fucking Arin’s face, his hands in the squelch and squish of Arin’s hair. 

Arin was using the hand that he wasn’t jerking off with to rub the goo against himself, along his chest, playing with his nipples.

Arin was groaning like he was in pain, and he was more turned on than Dan had ever seen him.

“Fuck, Ar, you’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Dan wasn’t sure why he was so surprised.

It was pretty hot, to see Arin this gross, but still enjoying himself.

To see Arin glorying in the sheer disgustingness that is having a human form.

Even if everything smelled like fake blueberries.

And then Arin was doing that… thing with his tongue, and he was gasping and moaning, humping into his own hand, his toes curling (they made more little squelching noises), and Arin was pulling off of Dan’s cock as he came, spurting cum across his own belly, the translucent white mixing in with the translucent blue.

“Fuck,” Arin groaned. “Oh… fuck.”

Dan grinned, and then he was laughing, even as he began to jerk himself off, one hand on Arin’s head to keep it in place, one hand on his cock. 

His eyes were on Arin’s face. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You mentioned… mmm… you mentioned shooting your goo, ages ago,” Dan said, his voice rough. 

Arin was grinning.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“You totally did,” said Dan, and his hand was beginning to move faster, as his cock began to swell in his hand. 

His very gooey hand.

He was going to have to wash everything.

Probably twice.

At least he didn’t have to wash his hair this time.

And his hand was speeding up, he was beginning to get weak in the knees, and he was breathing hard, almost wheezing, and his hips were rolling, as the goo slid under his fingers, and Arin’s face was looking up into his, and then Dan was cumming, his knees nearly buckling.

He came across Arin’s face, leaving a few streaks of white to mingle with the blue on Arin’s cheeks and nose, as the pleasure in him left him weak in the knees, the pressure throbbing through him, until he was shaking, his mouth open, taking deep, gasping breaths.

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled, and he rested a hand heavily on Arin’s head. “Fuck….”

He sat down on the edge of the tub, unsteadily, his knees still shaking a bit.

“So,” Arin said, “would you say you’re into this weird thing?”

“ _Oh yeah,_ ” Dan said, his tone fervent.

“You shot your goo,” Arin said. “Like I asked you to.”

“Urgh,’ said Dan. “You had to ruin the moment.”

 

“There are fuckin’... artificial blueberry bushes trying to sprout in my sinuses,” said Arin. “I don’t think anything can ruin the moment.”

“We should probably get the shower running,” Dan said. “Before we stain the tub.”

“In a sec,” Arin said, and he put a gooey hand on Dan’s thigh.

Dan covered it with his own, and squeezed Arin’s fingers.

Okay, so it was weird and... well, it smelled strong and was sticky.

But Arin looked pretty blissed out.

Dan was totally willing to put up with some goo, for that.

**Author's Note:**

>  _I Have No Mouth, And I Must Scream_ is a very good short story, but it is also very dark, and deals with subjects like rape. It's available for free online if you'd like to read it!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
